Seconds to Minutes to Hours to Days
by madkin
Summary: "I think you should come to the hospital." He needed to remember to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. "I'll be there. What hospital?" Pants. Shoes. Where were his shoes? He needed shoes. Sikowitz didn't wear shoes. / This is a request for 'Guest'. I hope they get to see this. I turned it into a three-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey guys. This one-shot (which turned into a three-shot) was requested by "Guest" so I'm not really sure, but I hope they see this. I hadn't read Waiting before your review, but I searched it so that I could have a better idea of what you were looking for. Hopefully this is close :). For anyone interested I have a twitter I made just for my readers. It's so you guys can see updates and if I'm not updating you can ask why. If you want to pry about a certain story or make a request you can do that too. Anyway my username is madkin18. Enjoy :)_

"Are we almost done yet?" Tori groaned. They had to film, star in, produce, and direct their own music video. Yes, the song had to be an original song. Cat had asked Tori to be her partner and Tori had said yes because with Cat there was no other answer. Cat had then proceeded to inform Tori that Jade was their partner too because 'Jadey and I are always partners.' So here they were, sitting on the floor of Tori's living room staring at the laptop screen trying to edit the stupid music video at almost twelve thirty.

Jade glanced at the seconds of editing video. "Yeah. Only about three more hours of editing." Tori turned her head so she could properly glare at the goth. Before Tori could make any sort of comeback Jade's phone went off.

"What?"

"Who is it?" Tori whispered to Cat, glancing at the clock. It was pretty late for someone to be calling.

Cat looked away from the muted TV currently playing The Wiggles and looked to Tori then Jade and then back to Tori. "Beck."

"How do you know?"

"Beck always calls Jadey to say goodnight." Tori looked over to Jade once more and let herself listen in. She hadn't realized that Beck was one of those boys. Or that Jade was one of the those girls.

"It'll be too late."

…

"It's already like one."

….

"You'll be sleeping."

…

Jade let out a light laugh. "What's the point if you're gonna be sleeping?"

…

"Okay, okay. Later."

…

"Night," Jade said with a small smile on her lips.

"Was that Beck?"

Jade turned a sharp glare to the nosey brunette. "What do you care?"

"I don't. I was just wondering." Jade ignored Tori in favor of answering her phone's vibrate. "So was it him?" Jade gave a curt nod without looking up from her screen. "What'd he want?"

"Say goodnight." Jade looked up. "Sometimes boyfriends do that with their girlfriends."

"I know that." Tori said defensively, recognizing Jade's condescending tone. "It just sounded like more than that."

"Eavesdropping, were we?" Jade smirked as she tauntingly said, "You know what happens to eavesdroppers, don't you?"

Tori gulped and looked away guiltily. Luckily Cat saved her from further humiliation by asking, "Are you staying at my house tonight?"

"Beck's." Tori didn't comment, but suddenly Jade's side of the conversation made sense.

"Phooey." Cat pouted for all of thirty seconds. "Oh, look! There's a talking dog!" Jade rolled her eyes and responded to her phone again.

"Now who's texting you?" Tori asked annoyed. They were supposed to be working. Cat would only focus if Jade was focused on the project, but Jade was focusing on her phone, which is how Cat had ended up watching the muted TV in the first place.

"Beck," Cat answered after Jade's deliberate silence.

Tori whipped her head around to look at the redhead. "How do you know that?!" Cat didn't answer. "Ugh. Can we do this please? I want to sleep tonight."

"Fine. Let's do it." Jade snapped. "Cat, focus or I'll hide Mr. Purple."

Cat gasped, horrified. "You wouldn't!" Jade shrugged with a smirk and Cat turned off the TV and settled in closer to the computer screen, hugging Mr. Purple tightly to her chest.

* * *

"Cat, I'm leaving in ten seconds! If you're not ready to go I'm leaving you here!" Jade had been waiting for twenty minutes for Cat to be ready to leave Tori's house. Jade didn't even know what was taking so long, since Tori was sitting on her couch staring at Jade sleepily.

"You wouldn't really leave her here, would you?" Tori knew Jade could be mean, but she was usually decent to Cat.

"What do you think?" Jade sneered. She was tired and cranky and ready to go curl up in Beck's arms. She never wanted to be stuck at Tori's house until three in the morning again. Talk about torture. And not the good kind. "Cat! I'm leaving in 3…2…1!" Jade waited an extra second to see if she could hear Cat's hurried footsteps, but there was only silence. Tori watched as she shrugged and opened the door.

"Wait! You can't…" And she was gone.

* * *

Beck stirred slightly and sighed as he moved around trying to fall back asleep. He never slept well when Jade wasn't…wait. Where was Jade? He squinted at his alarm and saw it was five in the morning. Maybe she was with Cat still. He picked up his phone and saw a few missed calls. There was one from Cat and three from Jade's parents. He quickly redialed her parents. Her mom didn't answer, so he moved on to her dad.

"Hello?"

"Mr. West?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Beck rolled his eyes. He had been dating his daughter for three years and he had met him numerous times. Not to mention that Beck made an appearance at any family event Jade was obligated to go to. And oh yeah, _he_ had called Beck first.

"Beck."

"Jade's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Beck responded dryly. He had never liked Jade's dad.

"Jade's in the hospital. She was in an accident."

Beck forced himself to breathe as he listened to the man's words. The hospital? Accident? What kind of accident? "What happened?"

"She got hit by a drunk driver. I think you should come to the hospital." He needed to remember to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there," Beck mumbled as he looked for a shirt and pants. He needed pants at the very least. He couldn't not wear pants, right?

"I know today is Wednesday and you have school…"

"I'll be there. What hospital?" Pants. Shoes. Where were his shoes? He needed shoes. Sikowitz didn't wear shoes.

* * *

Beck walked into the hospital lobby and looked toward the empty reception area. "Jade West. I need to see Jade West." The majority of people in the lobby ignored him. "Does anyone know where Jade West is? She was in a car accident!" Beck glanced around the room as he looked for a nurse.

"You're going to have to stop yelling," hissed a middle aged woman.

"My girlfriend was in an accident. I need to see her."

"Name?" She started toward the reception desk and Beck followed obediently.

"Jade West." Beck glanced around anxiously. Where was Jade's dad?

"Third floor. You'll have to wait in the waiting room." Beck nodded and sprinted for the elevators. He must have pressed the three twenty times before the doors started to close. His hand started to twitch as he watched the numbers go up.

Beck stormed out of the elevator as he looked around for one of Jade's parents. He didn't see either. Was he on the third floor? "Excuse me, is there a Jade West on this floor?" Beck asked one of the nurse's walking by.

She looked him up and down and smiled sweetly. "I'll check, follow me." Beck didn't let him her get more than a foot away from him as he followed her to the reception area. "There's a Jade West in room 3483."

"Is she alright?" Beck let his gaze slip away from the nurse's face and over to the computer in front of her.

"I'm sorry, it just says she was admitted at 3:36 this morning."

"Where is 3483?" Beck spun around as he tried to look at the signs telling him what hallway was the right one.

"Go down that hall and follow the red line and then take a left. There will be a waiting room." Beck nodded and took off down the hall. When he got to the end of the hall he looked down at the stripes on the floor. Was that red or orange? Red. It had to be red.

"Mr. West?" Beck asked as he came up behind the man.

"Yes?" The stiff man got up to face him.

"Beck. Jade's boyfriend." When his face showed no sign of recognition, Beck tried again. "You called me."

"Of course. " He sat back down and returned to a blackberry.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Beck fired off as he sat down next to his girlfriend's dad.

"She's fine."

Beck waited for more details, an explanation, something. "That's it?"

Mr. West looked up irritated. "The doctors say that the surgery to stop the internal bleeding went well. She's sleeping."

"Can I see her?" Beck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Where was Jade's mom?

"No visitors." Mr. West replied while scrolling through emails.

"Where's Ms. Wilkinson?" Beck glanced around thinking he might have missed Jade's mom.

"Getting Joshua some food." Beck felt sick as he thought about Jade's little brother. Josh really card for Jade even though Jade found him annoying.

"How is he?"

Mr. West sighed as he looked up. "Who?"

"Josh, your son." Beck spit out.

"Fine." Back to his emails.

Beck clenched his fist and got up to ask a nurse about Jade. "Hi? Jade West. When can I see her?"

"What's your relation to her?"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." The nurse sighed and looked up. "I know that you can't tell me anything about her condition. I just want to know when she can have visitors?"

The nurse took in the boy's bed-head and panicked expression as well as the mismatched buttons on his shirt. "You should be able to see her in a few hours."

"Thank you." Beck let out a slight breath. "Do you know where I can find the cafeteria?"


End file.
